Kitsune!
by Onigiri's face
Summary: Natsuki décide de secourir un renard pris au piège et le ramène chez elle. Ne sachant pas que le renard qu'elle ramène est en réalité un...
1. La Lune Rouge

Ceci est ma toute première fanfic, donc soyez indulgent

(Ce qui est en _Italique _veut dire que c'est une pensée)

Bonne Lecture!

**Kitsune**

C'était une nuit de pleine lune rouge. Des torches illuminaient la sombre forêt telles des lucioles. Des chiens assoiffés de sang aboyaient et courraient dans toutes les directions. Leurs maîtres les suivaient de près, arme à la main. La chasse était donc ouverte ; pas n'importe quelle chasse, mais la chasse aux démons. Oui, cela n'arrivait qu'une fois tout les 4 mois. Car les démons sont des êtres redoutables possédant forces et pouvoirs inimaginables, sauf les nuits de pleine lune rouge. Pour une raison que les hommes ne connaissaient pas, les démons perdaient tous leurs pouvoirs à cette occasion. Cette événement fût nommée « Purgatoire », cette circonstance permettait à tout le monde de prendre leur revanche sur les démons sans avoir besoin d'être chasseur professionnelle ou encore exorciste. Ce soir, il n'y avait que haine et rage contre ces monstres qui apportaient que le malheur dans ce monde.

« Oh ! Tu ne comptes pas y aller quand même ?! » s'écria une jeune fille aux cheveux oranges. A peine eût-elle le temps de réagir, son interlocuteur était déjà parti. _Elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'elle ne l'aura pas retrouver…_ pensa la jeune fille exaspérée.  
« Quelque chose ne va pas, Mai ? » demanda une petite fille à la crinière noire « Si c'est pour _elle_ que tu t'inquiètes, ne t'en fait pas. C'est le « Purgatoire » aujourd'hui, donc y a aucun danger ! » Sur ce dit, elle offrît à Mai un grand sourire suivit d'un terrible grognement de son estomac.  
« Je vois que t'a faim, Mikoto. Même ce soir, tu arrives à avoir un appétit d'ogre ? » dit Mai tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.  
« Bien sûr ! Mon appétit ne vient pas de mes pouvoirs ! Lune rouge ou pas, j'ai faim ! Et pis…» Mikoto fût interrompu par la main de Mai qui s'était poser contre sa bouche.  
« Chuuuut ! Pas si fort Mikoto, si quelqu'un t'entend ça risque de mal finir » Mai regarda à droite, à gauche pour s'assurer que personne ait entendu quelque chose. _De toute façon, tout le monde est tellement occupé ce soir qu'ils n'auraient même pas prêtés attention à ce que Mikoto a dit… Et en plus le village a plus ou moins été déserté pour la chasse. _Se disait Mai pour se rassurer. _J'espère que l'autre ne fera pas n'importe quoi…_

Des cris jaillissaient de partout, des cris de joie, de haine, de peur et autres… Chacun avait ses raisons et ses motivations pour participer à la chasse. Mais pour la plupart, c'était surtout de pouvoir ramener la tête d'un démon comme office de trophée. Comment reconnaître un démon ? Pour la plupart, ils peuvent prendre la forme qu'ils souhaitent. Et lors du « Purgatoire », tous décident de prendre une forme discrète comme par exemple une petit animal. C'est pourquoi, les nuits de pleine lune rouge sont aussi appelées les nuits de sang car beaucoup de petits êtres innocents sont tués. Ce n'est qu'une fois le soleil levé que l'on peut voir si la proie que nous avons tuée, était un démon ou pas car elle reprend sa forme initiale, à ce moment-là.  
Des pièges étaient donc poser un peu partout dans la forêt.

CLACK !

Un renard se retrouva la patte coincé, dans l'un de ces traquenards. Il se débâtit frénétiquement pour s'en sortir, mais rien n'a faire, cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Les aboiements des chiens se rapprochaient de plus en plus. S'en était finit de lui…  
Soudain, une ombre s'approcha de lui. Apeuré, le renard utilisa le reste de ses forces pour se mettre en position de défense. La personne face à lui portait une grande cape à capuche. Impossible de discerner le visage de son opposant.  
Une main se rapprocha du renard qui la mordit avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup. La personne tomba à la renverse et le capuchon se releva par la chute. Le renard, sans lâcher sa prise, observa de ses yeux rouges écarlates, son opposant ou plutôt son opposante. Elle avait de long cheveux de la couleur de la nuit et des yeux d'un vert émeraude éblouissant.  
« Oi, du calme ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, tu sais. » répondit la jeune fille à la cape avec une voix qu'elle essayait de garder calme.  
Le renard relâcha sa prise, à quoi bon de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de combattre, il était déjà condamné.

CLAP !

« Voilà, voilà ! T'es libre maintenant, file ! » Mais le renard ne voulait pas bouger d'un poil, ou plutôt ne pouvait pas. _Oi ! C'est quoi son problème à celui là ?! Il veux vraiment mourir ou quoi ? _se demandait la fille aux cheveux de minuit.  
On entendait au loin, les chiens se rapprocher, suivit de leurs maitres. _Et merde ! Fait chier ! _sur ces paroles, la jeune fille enroula sa cape autour du renard. _Tssss ! Au pire, j'aurais d'autre occasion de 'le' retrouver et de 'le' tuer !  
_Elle prit le renard dans ses bras et courra dans la direction opposée de leur poursuivant. Elle connaissait la forêt comme sa poche, même dans la pénombre. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps avant de semer ses poursuivants et de retourner au village. _Devrais-je aller voir Mai pour dire que tout va bien ? Tant pis, faut d'abord que je m'occupe de ce ptit gars avant ! _

Une fois chez elle, la jeune fille pris le temps de fermer minutieusement toutes les portes et les fenêtres.  
« Hé, ptit gars ! Vient par ici que je soigne ta blessure ! » Le renard tourna la tête comme si il… _Boude ?! C'est moi ou ce renard me fait la moue ?!_ se disait la jeune fille avec un demi-sourire sur les lèvres. Tout en se rapprochant de l'animal, elle remarqua que…  
« Aaaah ! T'es une femelle ! Gome, gome ! » _Voilà que je m'excuse face à un renard maintenant, euh non, une renarde._ Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se taper le front face à son comportement. _Ugh ? C'est moi ou cette renarde est en train de se moquer de moi ? _A cette penser, notre sauveuse se mit à rougir.  
« Oi ! Quoi qu'il en soit, tu veux que je te soigne ou pas ? » dit-elle sur un ton boudeuse.

Une fois le bandage fut fait, notre héroïne se décida à soigner la sienne de blessure. La renarde la fixa avec des yeux qui implorait le pardon.  
« Ah ça, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien… Ah oui, je me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki., bien que je pense que mon nom te soit inutile.» dit Natsuki sur un petit ton moqueur.

DING ! DING ! DING !

C'était la cloche qui sonnait la fin de la chasse et qui demandait à tout le monde de rentrer.  
« C'est déjà fini ? Bon ben, tu vas rester ici pour la nuit, ok ? Demain matin quand tout se sera calmé, je te relâcherais dans la forêt. Allons nous coucher, il est tard ! » sur ce Natsuki souffla sur la bougie et se dirigea vers son futon. « Tu peux dormir où tu veux. » dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux.

Le soleil se leva, les oiseaux chantaient, tout était normal sauf que Natsuki découvrit une bien drôle de surprise à son réveil.  
« Naniiiiiiiiiiii?! » s'écria Natsuki de plein poumon lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux.  
A côté d'elle, se tenait une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et nue ?!  
_D'où vient-elle ? Que fait-elle ici, dans MON futon ?_ Une avalanche de question tomba sur la tête de Natsuki. Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit une voix…  
« Ara, ma petite Natsuki est bien bruyante dès le matin. » disait l'étrangère encore à moitié endormie.  
_Qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle ! Arg ! Là, n'est là la question ! Que fait-elle ici ?!_ _Hé ! Elle a des petites oreilles et une queue de… renard ?! Oi, ces yeux me disent quelque chose… Ces yeux de couleur rouge sang ! Non, c'est pas possible, j'ai… J'ai… J'ai ramené un démon-renard chez moi ?!_  
Sur cette dernière penser, Natsuki sombra de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée.

--

Et voilà!

Laisser moi quelques commentaires siouplait

que je sache si je fais une suite ou pas...


	2. Le démon s'appelle Shizuru!

**Chapitre II**

Cela faisait plus de 30 minutes que Natsuki s'était enfermée dans ses toilettes. _Réfléchis, réfléchis ! Non, d'abord calme-toi ! Arg ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je me retrouve avec un démon-renard chez moi. Que va-t-elle faire de moi ? _Natsuki ne savait plus où se donner de la tête.  
« Ara, Natsuki aurait des problèmes d'estomac pour rester aussi longtemps au cabinet ? » fit la renarde sur un ton moqueur.  
« Non, ce n'est pas un problème d'estomac ! Mon problème, c'est toi ! » cria Natsuki qui sentait ses joues se chauffer « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? »  
« Rien en particulier, si ce n'est que je voudrais bien remercier celle qui m'a sauvé la vie hier soir »  
« Ah, ok ! De rien alors et au revoir ! » répondit sèchement Natsuki.  
« Aaah, ikezu !! » fit la brunette d'un ton boudeuse « Je voudrais au moins te remercier en face… »  
Natsuki ouvrit alors la porte et la referma immédiatement après.  
« Ara, quand je disais 'en face', c'est plus que 5 secondes, Natsuki. » ricana le démon-renard qui ne pu s'empêcher de sourire car durant ces 5 secondes, elle avait pu voir le visage de Natsuki qui ressemblait trait pour trait à une tomate.  
« Rah, baka ! » reprit Natsuki « Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller, non ? »  
« Ara, mais je n'ai rien à me mettre… »  
« Je sais pas, moi ! Prend n'importe quoi dans mon armoire, mais met quelque chose. » cria Natsuki qui perdait patience. Notre petite renarde se dirigea dans la chambre et ouvrit la grande armoire. Elle prit un yukata violet. _Ara, il me faudrait aussi des sous-vêtements _se disait-elle. Elle entreprit de chercher dans le tiroir de la commode à coté d'elle. Qu'elle fut donc sa surprise, lorsqu'elle découvrit toute une collection de lingerie. Par curiosité, elle tira aussi les trois autres tiroirs de cette commode. _Que de la lingerie ? Eh, bien… Ces humains sont bien intéressants._

10 minutes venaient de passer, Natsuki se décida enfin de sortir de son repère pour voir ce qui se passait. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible. Et oui, toute sa collection de sous-vêtement était sans dessus, sans dessous et était éparpiller partout dans la pièce. _Qu… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? On dirait qu'une tornade perverse est passée par là… _le sang de Natsuki ne fit qu'un tour « Hé, toi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as fait dans ma chambre ? »  
« Le 'toi' a un prénom, tu sais. » fit la brune d'un ton vexé « Je m'appelle Shizuru »  
« Ouais, ouais, si tu veux, mais pourquoi as-tu mis le bordel, dans ma chambre ? » répliqua Natsuki qui ne revenait toujours pas que sa précieuse collection trainait sur le sol.  
« Ara, je cherchais un soutien-gorge à ma taille… »  
« Et c'est pour ça que tu as foutu le… » Natsuki s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Shizuru n'en portait pas et que le yukata qu'elle portait était trop petit pour elle, ce qui mit en avant une poitrine très généreuse. Le visage de Natsuki devint encore plus rouge que jamais et détourna son regard de Shizuru.  
« Je me demande à quoi ma petite Natsuki peut bien penser pour rougir ainsi. » taquina Shizuru.  
« Urusai ! A rien du tout ! » grogna Natsuki.  
« Ikezu ! Natsuki est en colère contre moi ! » Shizuru mit ses mains sur son visage et commença à sangloter « C'est sûr, Natsuki me déteste maintenant… »  
« Ah… Mais… Non, non ! Je ne te déteste pas ! C'est… Euh… Excuse-moi d'avoir hausser la voix. » Natsuki était prise de panique, jamais de sa vie elle avait fait pleurer un démon et elle savait encore moins comment les consoler.  
« Ma foi, ce n'est pas grave » reprit Shizuru avec un grand sourire « Le repas sera bientôt prêt, alors range ta chambre en attendant. » Shizuru sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la cuisine laissant une Natsuki désemparée derrière elle. _Je me suis fais avoir… Les démons sont terribles… _se disait notre petite héroïne en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Une fois le repas servit, Natsuki s'empressa de prendre sa bouteille de mayonnaise et en déversa une quantité astronomique dans son assiette. Shizuru assistait à cette scène avec frayeur _Ara… Les humains sont vraiment étranges…  
_Natsuki remarqua que Shizuru fixait son assiette « Ah ? Tu en veux peut-être ? » Shizuru secoua rudement la tête. « Bon… Tant pis, tu rates quelque chose, tu sais. »  
_Non , je ne pense pas… _se disait Shizuru « Itadakimasu ! »

A l'extérieur, des cris de joie et de frustration commençaient à se faire entendre.  
« Ara, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Shizuru en prenant une gorgée de thé.  
« Mmmmh ? Ah, ça ! C'est juste des gens qui découvrent si leurs proies étaient des démons ou pas… » fit Natsuki en regardant l'autre fille pour voir sa réaction. Shizuru continuait à siroter calmement son thé. Les bruits à l'extérieur se faisait plus intense.  
« Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi Natsuki ne m'a pas tuée hier soir ? »  
« Euh, je… » Natsuki ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle non plus. Elle avait réagi instinctivement et sans réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte. La preuve, elle avait ramené un démon chez elle.  
La conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'elles entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. _Mince ! Si quelqu'un apprend qu'un démon se cache ici, ça va barder !_ se dit Natsuki « Qui est-ce ? »  
« Kuga-San, c'est Takeda, je voulais savoir si la chasse avait été bonne pour vous. On vient de découvrir une chose incroyable aussi ! » répondit une personne de l'autre coté de la porte.  
« Quoi ? Tu me déranges pour ça ? J'en ai rien à faire de votre chasse stupide ! Dégage ! » reprit froidement Natsuki, il fallait en aucun cas que Takeda voie Shizuru.  
« Bon, bon, d'accord… A plus tard, Kuga-San. » les pas du jeune homme s'éloignèrent petit à petit.  
Sans une seconde de répit, une autre personne vint frapper à la porte. _Rah ! Mais on ne peut jamais être tranquille ou bien ?_ rageait Natsuki.  
« Natsuki ! Natsuki ! » C'était Mai et elle semblait paniquée. Natsuki couru vers sa porte et l'ouvrit. Elle découvrit une Mai complètement déboussolée les larmes aux yeux.  
« Que se passe-t-il, Mai ? » demanda Natsuki qui commençait à perdre son calme.  
« C'est… C'est Mikoto ! » dit Mai en sanglotant « Ils ont découvert Mikoto ! »  
« Mais comment ?! »  
« Mikoto n'était pas dans son état normal comme à chaque fois après le « Purgatoire », mais là, c'était différent ! » Mai reprit son souffle entre deux sanglots « Ce matin, elle agissait encore plus étrangement et devenait agressive. Elle s'est mise à tout détruire autour d'elle. Et à ce moment-là, une voisine était venue voir se qui se passait et a vu Mikoto avec ses oreilles et sa queue de chat… »  
« Hein ? Comment est-ce possible ? Mikoto avait toujours réussi à les dissimuler. » disait Natsuki.  
« Tout simplement » reprit Shizuru qui s'avançait derrière Natsuki « Pour un démon animal comme apparemment Mikoto et comme moi, il faut avoir une maitrise de sa magie pour dissimuler nos attributs d'animaux. » A ces mots, Shizuru fit disparaître ses oreilles et sa queue de renard.  
« Qu'est ce que… ? » Mai n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
« Je t'expliquerais plus tard, Mai. Continue, Shizuru. » exclama Natsuki.  
« Comme je le disais, il faut une maitrise de soi pour dissimuler ses attributs. Mikoto a certainement perdu le contrôle de son corps. »  
« Mais pourquoi ? Ca ne lui a jamais encore arrivé jusqu'à maintenant… » fit Mai qui avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à son amie.  
« Natsuki, combien de démon ce village récolte donc à chaque « Purgatoire » ? » questionna Shizuru.  
« Euh, c'est plutôt un petit village, donc je dirais que de coutume, les villageois arrivent à en prendre un ou deux, mais c'est très rare. Pourquoi ? » Natsuki regarda Shizuru un peu perplexe.  
« En fait, lorsqu'un démon est tué lors de cette évènement, au moment où il reprend sa forme initiale, son corps envoie un signal de haine vers ses congénères dans les environs. Et c'est certainement pour cela que votre amie, Mikoto n'est pas dans son état normal. » expliqua calmement Shizuru.  
« Mais… Et toi, Shizuru ? » demanda Natsuki avec un regard inquiet.  
« Ara, ma petite Natsuki s'inquièterait donc pour moi ? » dit-elle avec un sourire. Elle reprit son sérieux «Ne t'inquiet pas, mon mental est assez fort pour supporter la haine des démons tués hier soir. Mais apparemment, pour votre amie, ce n'est pas le cas. »  
« Maintenant que j'y pense » intervint Mai « C'est la première fois que le village tue quatre démons. » Mai avait enfin reprit son calme et sa raison « Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai besoin de ton aide, Natsuki ! Tout le village est à la poursuite de Mikoto. Il faut la sauver ! »  
_D'où en fait toute cette agitation lors du repas_ pensa Natsuki. « Ok ! Par où sont-ils parties ? »  
« Vers la forêt ! » Mai pointa du doigt la direction à prendre. Natsuki courra à l'intérieur, puis revint avec un arc et un carquois dans son dos. « Ok ! C'est parti ! Shizuru, toi, tu restes ici. » cria Natsuki.  
« Ara, mais… » Shizuru fut immédiatement interrompu par Natsuki.  
« Ils risqueraient de découvrir ta véritable identité et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, alors attends patiemment ici, s'il te plaît. » Natsuki et Mai se mirent à courir vers la forêt. Shizuru les avaient déjà perdu de vu.  
« Ara, désolé ma petite Natsuki, mais je pourrais pas rester là, les bras croisés à ne rien faire. » Shizuru ferma la porte derrière elle. En un fragment de seconde, Shizuru était sur le toit d'une maison. Elle marchait calmement de toit en toit dans la direction que Natsuki et son amie avaient prise. _Il est hors de question que je laisse quelque chose arriver à ma petite Natsuki._

_A suivre...  
_


	3. Où est Mikoto?

Chapitre III

**Chapitre III**

Mai et Natsuki avaient pénétré dans la forêt. Mais elles ne savaient pas quelle direction les villageois avaient empruntée. Natsuki mit un doigt devant sa bouche afin de dire à Mai de ne faire aucun bruit. Notre petite héroïne était une chasseuse née, la forêt n'avait plus aucun secret pour elle. Elle ferma les yeux et écouta le bruit du vent. Elle se pencha sur le sol et découvrit des branchages brisés.  
«Ils sont partis par là!» déclara enfin Natsuki. Et toute deux se remirent en route, à pas de course.

Le bruit des villageois se faisait entendre de plus en plus. Des hommes et des femmes armés hurlèrent à la mort. Au centre de cette foule, Mikoto était désorientée. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et ce que ces personnes lui voulaient.  
«A mort, démon!» cria une femme en levant fièrement son râteau. Tous crièrent pour acquiescer aux paroles et levèrent leurs armes dans la direction de la petite fille.  
« Pourquoi?» se demanda Mikoto «Je n'ai rien fait de mal!»  
« Ton existence parmi nous est déjà un péché!» hurla un paysan plein de rage qui allait abattre son arme sur sa proie.  
Soudain une flèche vint se planter devant les pieds de l'homme, ce qui l'arrêta net.

«Arrêtez!» Toute l'audience se tourna pour apercevoir celui ou celle qui osait s'interposer. Mai couru à travers la foule et se mit devant Mikoto. «Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!» reprit-elle.

«Enlève-toi de là, mon enfant! Pourquoi vouloir protéger un monstre?» demanda une vieille femme.

«Mais Mikoto n'a jamais voulu vous faire du mal…» déclara Mai qui regardait sa protégée d'un regarde triste. «Et elle vous fera jamais du mal!»

«Silence! Un monstre reste un monstreet cela ne changera pas! Tuez-la!» s'écria le chef du village qui sentait son sang se bouillir d'impatience.

«Celui qui fait un pas, je lui tire dessus!» Natsuki était perchée en haut d'un arbre en position de tire. «Je vous conseil de reculer, si vous ne voulez pas être blessés!»

«Pourquoi vouloir aider ce démon?» fit le chef du village en fixant Mai dans les yeux.

«Pourquoi vouloir la tuer?» répliqua Mai «Tout le monde dans le village connaît Mikoto. Et vous savez tous qu'elle ne vous fera aucun mal!»

«Oui, mais cela était avant de savoir que c'était un démon!» répondit le chef du village et tout les villageois étaient d'accord avec lui.

«Mais… Où est la différence?!» cria Mai prise de rage.

«Ecarte-toi petite ou sinon nous te tuerons avec cette abomination!» le chef du village leva la tête dans la direction de Natsuki «Il en va de même pour toi!» Natsuki serra les dents.

**Où… Où est mon fils…?**

«Qu'est-ce que c'était? C'était une voix là, non?» demanda un villageois apeuré. Tout le monde regarda dans toutes les directions.

**Mon fils… Rendez-le moi!!**

Un monstre surgit de nulle part, s'abattit sur le jeune homme et le tua net. Cette chose n'avait rien d'humain. Elle ressemblait à une sorte de lézard noir sur deux pattes. La créature se mit à attaquer la foule avec une telle frénésie qu'un choc fit tomber Natsuki de son perchoir.

**Assassins! Rendez-moi mon fils!**

_Son fils? Mais de quoi parle-t-elle? _se demanda Natsuki qui se releva rapidement pour rejoindre ses deux amies. Tous les villageois prirent la fuite en criant et coururent vers le village.

_Se pourrait-il que…_ avant même de finir sa pensée Natsuki cria: «Mai, Mikoto! Il faut retourner au village!» Et elle se mit à courir sans regarder si ses deux camarades la suivaient ou pas. _Il y a fort à parier que l'un des villageois aie tué l'enfant de ce monstre hier soir… J'y mettrais ma main aux feux! _

La créature avait atteint le village et détruisait tout sur son passage. Quelques hommes tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais sans succès. Ce monstre était trop puissant pour les pauvres paysans qu'ils étaient.

Lorsque Natsuki atteignit le village, elle se jeta sur Takeda, le prenant par le col. «Où sont les corps de démon que vous avez tués hier?!» cria Natsuki qui secouait le jeune homme dans tous les sens.

«Euh… Je…»

«Répond vite, imbécile!» Natsuki perdait patience et était à deux doigts de lui flanquer un poing dans la figure.

«Aaaah! Désolé, me frappe pas! Ils sont dans la maison du chef!» répondit Takeda en se protégeant le visage avec ses mains. Natsuki le lâcha immédiatement et se dirigea vers la maison en question. Elle défonça la porte d'un coup de pied et fit face au chef du village.

«Comment oses-tu entrer chez moi ainsi, petite effrontée!» protesta-t-il.

«Où sont les dépouilles des démons!» En scrutant la salle, Natsuki remarqua quatre grands coffres à coté de la cheminée. Bien que cela la répugnait, elle les ouvrit un par un. _C'est lui!_

Natsuki tira le coffre vers l'extérieur de la maison.

«Oi! Le lézard! J'ai trouvé ton fils! Prend-le et quitte le village, je t'en prie!» hurla Natsuki de toute ses forces afin d'attirer l'attention de la bête.

**Mon… Mon fils…**

«Que fais-tu, petite idiote!» interrompit le chef en tirant Natsuki par le bras.

«Si on veut avoir une chance que ce démon quitte le village, c'est tout ce qui nous reste à faire!» fit Natsuki en retirant brutalement son bras. Le démon s'approchait d'eux. Par pure précaution, Natsuki décida de reculer. Le chef compte à lui, c'était déjà enfui dans sa demeure.

**Mon bébé…**

La créature prit sa progéniture dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

_Mais… Elle pleure… _se disait Natsuki sentant son cœur se resserrer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer: «Désolé…» Le démon leva sa tête et fixa Natsuki.

**Merci…**

Les yeux de Natsuki s'écarquillèrent, un démon venait de la remercier. Avant même qu'elle n'ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Une flèche vint se planter dans la chaire de la bête qui hurla un cri strident de douleur. Puis ce fut le bruit d'une pluie de flèche que Natsuki entendit par la suite. Toutes s'abattirent sur le démon qui s'écroula sur le sol.

«Non, arrêtez! Elle allait partir!» s'écria Natsuki qui courra vers la créature.

«Ne sois pas stupide! Sais-tu au moins à combien se revend le corps de ces bêtes?» disait le chef avec un grand sourire victorieux.

«C'est injuste! Elle allait partir, bon sang!Laissez-la!» Natsuki serra fort les poings, ce qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux, la mettait hors d'elle.

«Enlève-toi, gamine! Je vais l'achever!» fit le chef en s'avançant avec une dague dans la main. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille le visait avec son arc. Il reprit: «Petite, je n'hésiterais pas à t'éliminer s'il le faut.» Natsuki ne bougea pas d'un poil «Qu'il en soit ainsi… Archers!» Des bruits de corde qui se tend se firent entendre. «Ne t'inquiètes pas, tes deux amies ne tarderons pas à te rejoindre. J'ai déjà ordonné qu'on les poursuivre et qu'on me ramène leurs têtes.Archers, tirez!»

Des dizaines de flèche fondirent l'air. Il était trop tard pour Natsuki de les éviter. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une terrible bourrasque souffler. Elle ouvrit ses yeux et qu'elle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit «Shi-Shizuru?!»

«Ara, ma petite Natsuki avec cela, je suppose que nous sommes quitte.» fit une brunette aux yeux de la couleur du sang. Natsuki regarda autour d'elle et remarqua que tous les projectiles jonchaient le sol.

«Comment? Un autre monstre?» dit le chef du village.

«Ara, je n'aime pas beaucoup que l'on m'appelle ainsi.» déclara Shizuru avec un grand sourire «Et j'aime encore moins qu'on veuille faire du mal à Natsuki.» L'expression de douceur sur son visage laissa place à une expression meurtrière et froide.

«Que… Archers!!» hurla le chef qui tremblait de peur. Shizuru leva une main dans la direction des tireurs. A ce moment-là, un vent terrible souffla et les renversa tous. La brunette se retourna dans la direction du chef. Ce dernier tomba tout seul à la renverse, ses jambes tremblaient trop pour pouvoir encore le soutenir.

«Natsuki, il est temps de partir.» signala Shizuru.

«Oui, mais…» fit Natsuki en regardant tristement dans la direction de la créature blessée.

Une petite brise souffla autour de la bête. Il semblait qu'elle pouvait à présent se redresser.

«Ce n'est qu'un petit vent guérisseur, mais tu dois certainement avoir assez de force pour t'enfuir avec le corps de ton fils, à présent.» déclara Shizuru en souriant. Le monstre baissa la tête en guise de remerciement et fit un gigantesque bond vers la forêt.

Nos deux héroïnes prirent exemple sur le démon et s'enfuirent elles aussi, dans la forêt. Natsuki s'arrêta durant sa course, elle venait de se rappeler que ses deux amies, elles aussi, étaient en danger. Ils fallaient les retrouver avant que quelque chose de grave ne se produise.

Un cris se firent entendre non loin de nos héroïnes, c'était la voix de…

«Mai!!» s'écria Natsuki qui s'empressa de courir dans la direction d'où venait l'appel. Elle était suivit de près par Shizuru. Espérons qu'elles n'arriveront pas trop tard…

A suivre…


	4. L'exorciste

**Chapitre IV**

Mai hurla de douleur, on venait de lui tirer une flèche dans l'épaule. Elle tomba à terre, les larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux. Cinq villageois étaient aux trousses de Mai et de Mikoto. Ceux-ci étaient bien armés, non avec des pelles et des pioches, mais avec des arcs et des épées.

Mikoto était folle de rage, ses oreilles et sa queue de chat apparurent. Et ses ongles étaient devenus acérés, c'était des griffes. Elle se mit à quatre pattes et en position d'attaque.

« Non, Mikoto, tu ne dois pas leur faire du mal ! » cria Mai, mais cela était inutile. Le fauve était déjà hors de contrôle, tout ce qu'elle désirait à présent, c'était de répandre le sang.

Mikoto ne pouvait supporter que l'on blesse Mai. Mais cela ne semblait pas impressionner leurs adversaires. Le chef du village avait envoyé les cinq hommes les plus forts et les plus robustes du village. L'un des hommes se jeta sur Mikoto en brandissant son épée. Cette dernière esquiva sur le côté en tournant sur elle-même. Un projectile fondit l'air, notre féline avait pu l'éviter de justesse et profita de l'occasion pour se jeter sur l'un de ses opposants. Celui-ci fût immédiatement secouru par ses camarades. Par un coup titanesque, Mikoto balaya tous ses adversaires. Elle s'apprêtait à achever l'homme en face d'elle, qui était couché sur le sol.

« Non, Mikoto !!!! » hurla Mai de toutes ses forces.

Mikoto s'arrêta net. Elle se retourna et vit le visage inquiet de son amie.

« Tu ne dois pas les tuer ! » reprit Mai qui essayait de se relever, son bras la faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Mais… Pourquoi? Ils veulent nous tuer ! » répliqua Mikoto qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie ne voulait pas qu'elle punisse leurs agresseurs. A cet instant, l'homme au pied de Mikoto profita de ce petit moment de confusion pour récupérer son épée.

« Attention ! » cria Natsuki en tirant une flèche sur le bras de l'homme qui relâcha l'arme à terre. « Ne baissez pas votre garde ! »

Natsuki remarqua que Mai était blessée. Elle s'empressa de rejoindre la blessée tandis de Mikoto gardait un œil sur les hommes. Shizuru regarda autour d'elle, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Soudain, Mai lâcha un terrible cri de douleur. Shizuru et Mikoto se retournèrent pour en voir la cause. C'était Natsuki qui avait retiré la flèche planter dans l'épaule de Mai. Shizuru s'approcha pour soigner la plaie qui saignait beaucoup. Mikoto assista à la scène du regard et fût bien soulagée de voir que son amie était tirée d'affaire. Quand tout un coup, elle sentit une douleur prendre tout son corps comme si elle brûlait sur place. Un hurlement déchira l'air et Mikoto tomba raide sur le sol.

« Mikoto ?! » exclama Mai qui voulait se lever et la rejoindre, elle fût retenue par Shizuru.

« Ne bougez pas trop, sinon votre plaie va se rouvrir ! » ordonna la renarde.

Natsuki s'avança vers le démon chat pour voir se qui se passait. Mais Mikoto se releva. Elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes et marcha vers Natsuki.

« Mi-Mikoto, que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Natsuki qui s'empressa de rejoindre la féline pour la soutenir. Cette dernière n'était en fait qu'à moitié consciente. Elle essayait de murmurer quelque chose, mais Natsuki ne comprit pas un mot.

« Il… y a… un… exor… ciste… » Natsuki fut la seule à entendre ces mots et Mikoto s'écroula. Notre héroïne la tira auprès du groupe. Mai prit sa protégée dans ses bras et la serra fort contre elle.

Les hommes que Mikoto avait terrassés, s'étaient relevés. Natsuki allait répliquer, mais le démon renard se mit devant elle. Avec son bras, elle repoussa Natsuki vers l'arrière. Les hommes sautèrent tous en même temps sur Shizuru. Celle-ci n'eut aucune difficulté à les repousser avec son pouvoir du vent. Elle les projeta assez loin et assez fort pour les assommer sous le choc de la chute. Les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent. _Je… Je ne peux plus bouger ?!_

Natsuki trouva étrange que sa camarade ne remue plus un seul petit doigt. Elle se remémora des dernières paroles de Mikoto. « Shizuru, attention ! »

Une lueur blanche s'approcha à grande vitesse de Shizuru qui ne pouvait plus faire aucun mouvement. Natsuki se jeta devant la renarde, les bras grand ouvert pour faire office de bouclier. La lumière blanche la frappa de plein fouet.

Un homme sortit des buissons, il portait une grande cape blanche et une cane. « Pourquoi vouloir protéger ses abominations, au point de perdre sa propre vie ? » demanda-t-il.

Il fût terriblement surpris de découvrir que Natsuki se tenait encore debout devant Shizuru et sans aucune égratignure.

« Impossible ! Tu aurais dû de faire désintégrer, aucun humain et démon ne peuvent résister à une magie aussi puissante ! » déclara l'exorciste stupéfait de ce qui venait de se produire devant ses yeux. Puis il reprit son calme et un visage froid avant de déclarer : « Je vois… Tu es un ange… »

Natsuki ne répondit pas, elle se contenta d'envoyer un regard glacial à son opposant. Quant à Shizuru et Mai, elles ne revenaient pas de ce qu'elles venaient d'entendre.

« Quelle abomination ! Trahison ! Un ange qui protège un… démon ?! » L'homme semblait être entrer en transe. Son regard n'avait plus rien d'humain. Comme si cet homme avait sombré dans la folie. Il entama une nouvelle incantation et abattit son bâton dans la direction des deux jeunes filles face à lui. Cette fois-ci, ce fut une boule de feu qui apparut. Natsuki prit Shizuru dans ses bras et esquiva l'attaque.

« Explique-moi… » reprit l'homme « Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, hein ? » L'exorciste se mit à rire frénétiquement « Dit-moi qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?! Tu es un cadeau de Dieu ! Une arme contre ces déchets de démon ! Alors pourquoi ne fais-tu pas correctement ta fonction ?!? Pourquoi ? »

Natsuki déposa Shizuru et s'avança vers l'exorciste fou. « Je ne suis l'arme de personne ! » répliqua-t-elle.

« Abomination ! Sacrilège ! » cria l'homme totalement désemparer.

« Urusai !! » Natsuki regarda ses mains « Jamais je n'ai voulu participer à votre stupide guerre… »

Sur terre vivait les hommes et les démons, mais un déséquilibre de puissance entre eux était bien présent. Pour minimiser la différence l'homme créa les chasseurs de démon et les exorcistes. L'un excellait dans l'art du combat, tandis que l'autre dans l'art de la magie. Malgré cela, les démons restaient tout de même, supérieurs à l'homme. Et selon une légende, Dieu envoya des anges sur terre pour équilibrer la force entre les êtres humains et les démons. Ces êtres divins naissaient sous une forme humaine et était vouer à défendre la race humain. Néanmoins, la naissance de ses anges était très rare.

« Répond donc à ton instinct et tue donc ces démons ! » dit l'exorciste.

Natsuki continua à fixer ses mains, ses mains qui étaient destinées à détruire ce qu'elle était en train de protéger juste maintenant. Elle s'était toujours demander pourquoi, elle ne tuait pas les démons comme son destin le voulait. Elle se retourna et plongea dans les yeux rubis de son amie. Puis se tourna dans la direction de Mai, son amie d'enfance qui tenait le démon chat.

« Alors, on a enfin recouvrer la raison ? Es-tu enfin prête à servir ton Dieu ? » ricana l'homme à la cape blanche.

L'ange ferma le poing et sourit : « Tu peux aller dire à ton Dieu, d'aller se faire foutre ! » Après ces paroles, Natsuki arma son arc en direction de l'homme.

« Un ange déchu… Qui aurait cru cela possible ? » riait l'homme qui perdait de plus en plus de sa raison. Sa foi dans sa religion venait de prendre un sacré coup.

« Pense ce que tu veux, mais sache que je suis ni dans le camp des démons, ni dans les camps des hommes. Je suis tout simplement dans le camp juste ! »

L'exorciste abattit plusieurs boules de feu sur son adversaire. Natsuki les évita toutes et décocha une flèche qui fit tomber la cane de l'homme à la cape blanche.

« Mai, Shizuru, partez ! Je m'occupe de lui ! » fit Natsuki à ses compagnons. _Les renforts ne vont sûrement pas tarder. Et avec Mikoto qui a perdu conscience, ça ne va pas être facile._ Pensa notre héroïne. Qui s'élança sur son adversaire en sortant une dague de sa poche.

« Je pense que Natsuki à plus ou moins raison. Mai vous devez vous enfuir d'ici. » fit Shizuru qui commençait à bouger de nouveau.

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser Natsuki combattre seule ! » rétorqua Mai inquiète.

« Ara, qui a dit que Natsuki combattra seule ? » répondit Shizuru avec un sourire.

Mai acquiesça et malgré sa douleur à l'épaule, porta Mikoto « Ne mourrez pas, hein ? »

Shizuru sourit simplement et Mai se mit à courir. La renarde analysa ses membres, elle avait presque totalement récupéré la faculté de se mouvoir. Elle vit des villageois venir dans leur direction. D'un mouvement de la main, elle découpa des arbres qui leurs barrèrent la route. Soudain une grande explosion attira son attention.

L'exorciste avait plus d'un tour dans sa manche. Il avait des bombes sur lui et allumait la mèche avec une petite incantation de feu. Natsuki était encore un peu sonnée à cause du choc de l'explosion. Son adversaire alluma une autre bombe et la lança, mais tout d'un coup, la mèche s'éteignit en cours de route. L'homme regarda en direction du démon. Shizuru avait un petit sourire sur le coin de la bouche. Il avait baissé sa garde et Natsuki en profita pour lui flanquer un coup de pied ce qui le mit à terre. Malencontreusement, il tomba à côté de sa cane et la ramassa.

En un fragment de seconde, il entama le même sort qu'il avait déjà utiliser : paralysie.

Nos deux héroïnes se retrouvèrent figées sur place. L'homme admira sa victoire avec beaucoup de satisfaction. « Je vais tout d'abord tuer ce monstre, pour te montrer ce que tu aurais dû faire depuis longtemps. » Il commença gentiment son incantation.

« N-non… Tu ne… feras pas ça… » Natsuki essayait de bouger de toute ses forces. _Aller bouge, bouge ! Si tu ne bouges pas, Shizuru va…_

L'exorciste avait fini sa formule magique et allait lancer le sort.

_Non… Non… _« Noooooon !!!! » hurla Natsuki. Un halo de lumière se mit à briller autour d'elle.

« Cela ne sert à rien ! Tu es un ange, tes pouvoirs ne peuvent blesser un être humain ! » ricana l'homme lorsqu'il lança le sort dans la direction de Shizuru. Mais rien ne se produisit.

En réalité, son corps s'était figé… de peur. Il sentit un frisson lui traverser l'échine et lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers Natsuki, ce qu'il vit le tétanisa. L'halo sacré qui entourait Natsuki était devenu noir. Cette aura prit la forme d'un loup gigantesque et s'élança sur l'exorciste. _Comment est-ce possible ?! Un ange ne devrait pas posséder des pouvoirs maléfiques !! _Tel furent les dernières pensées de notre exorciste avant de mourir.

La puissance de cette attaque détruisit le sol où se tenait Natsuki ; la falaise se fendit en deux. Natsuki ayant perdu conscience tomba du pic. Une courant d'eau coulait plus bas, mais une chute de cette hauteur, signifiait une mort assurée.

Shizuru plongea dans le vide pour rattraper la jeune fille. Grâce aux pouvoirs du vent, elle n'eu aucune difficulté à se propulser jusqu'à Natsuki. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle. L'impacte était imminent. La renarde envoya des bourrasques vers le bas afin de ralentir la chute. Nous deux héroïnes plongèrent dans l'eau et furent emporter par un puissant courant. _Il est hors de question que je laisse ma Natsuki mourir ici ! _se disait intérieurement Shizuru.

Lorsque la brune rouvrit les yeux, elle découvrit qu'elle avait atterrit sur rivage en aval de la montagne. Natsuki se trouvait encore dans ses bras, elle l'avait serrée tellement fort. Et heureusement, celle-ci respirait encore se disait Shizuru avec un grand soulagement. Les forces de Shizuru la quittèrent petit à petit et elle finit par s'évanouir de nouveau.

A suivre...


	5. Un moment de répit

**Chapitre V**

Il faisait sombre dans la maison. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs dormait sagement dans sa chambre. Quand soudain, un bruit étrange la réveilla. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qui se passait.

« Non, arrête ! Je t'en prie, écoute moi… » criait une femme.

L'enfant se leva de son lit et décida d'aller ce qui se tramait. Elle avait peur, mais quelque chose la poussait à avancer. Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la salle de séjour, elle vit une femme en train de parler à un homme. Elle entra dans la pièce.

« Oka-San... ? » fit-elle avec une petite voix inquiète.

« Retourne immédiatement dans ta chambre, chérie ! » répondit rudement la mère.

La petite fille n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué qu'il y avait un homme dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'approcha lentement d'elle. Mais la mère de l'enfant fut la plus rapide et la prit dans ses bras.

« Non… Ne lui fait pas de mal… » La voix de la femme tremblait.

« Disparaissez… » murmura l'homme.

Une lumière blanche entoura la mère et l'enfant. Sans qu'aucune des deux ne puissent réagir, la lueur divine s'intensifia. La gamine se serra fort contre sa mère lorsqu'elle entendit celle-ci hurler de douleur. Ce cri déchira le cœur de l'enfant.

« Oka-San ! Oka-San ! »

« Je… t'aime… » disait la femme dans un dernier souffle. Son corps était entrain de se décomposer en mille petite étoile de lumière. La petite fille assistait impuissante à la scène, essayant de tenir sa mère dans ses bras, mais sans succès, elle ne faisait plus que brasser l'air.

« Oka-Saaaaaaaaaaaaaan !!! » Les larmes coulaient comme un torrent des yeux de l'enfant.

« Inutile de pleurer pour cette femme. Je ne sais pas comment cela se fait que tu aies survécue, mais si tu veux, je peux te faire rejoindre ta misérable mère. » disait froidement l'homme en fixant la petite fille en larme. Il s'approcha à petit pas vers elle.

« Noooon ! » cria Natsuki en se levant d'un bond.

**Bang !**

« Mais aïeuh !!! » grognait une jeune fille au cheveux rouge en se frottant le front. « Mais ça va pas de se lever d'un coup comme ça ?!? »

« Tu crois que j'ai pas mal ? » rétorqua Natsuki qui frottait aussi son front. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'elle était dans une chambre et surtout dans un lit. _Ugh ? Chuis où là ?_

« Ara, Natsuki est toujours aussi bruyante à son réveil. » ricana une belle brune en entrant dans la pièce, suivit d'une vieille femme.

« Enfin réveillée, mademoiselle. » fit la grand-mère en souriant.

« Ouais ben, elle pourrait se réveiller en douceur, moi je dis ! » rétorqua la fille aux cheveux rouges en croisant ses bras.

« Nao, soit donc un peu plus gentille avec nos invitées, veux-tu ? »

« Mais elle m'a fait mal ! »

« Nao… » reprit la vieille femme. La jeune fille quitta la chambre en claquant la porte derrière elle. La grand-mère se retourna vers Natsuki : « Veuillez lui pardonner, elle n'est pas très à l'aise avec les étrangers. »

Natsuki se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Shizuru vint se poser à côté d'elle et mit sa main sur le front de son amie.

« Heureusement, ta fièvre a baissée. » fit-elle d'une voix douce. A ces mots, Natsuki devint toute rouge. « Ara ? Natsuki aurait encore de la fièvre à ce que je vois. » ricana la renarde amusée de la réaction de son amie, mais surtout soulagée de son rétablissement.

Natsuki et Shizuru furent trouvées et recueillies par une vieille dame et sa petite fille. Lorsque Shizuru s'était réveillée, elle découvrit que son amie était souffrante de fièvre. Et elle resta alitée pendant trois jours.

« Je tiens à vous remercier pour votre hospitalité, madame. » déclara poliment Shizuru.

« Mais ce n'est rien voyons ! Quel genre de personne serais-je si je vous avais laissées sur le rivage dans l'état que vous étiez. » ria la vieille dame. « Bon, je vais vous laisser entre vous. » Sur ces mots, elle quitta gentiment la pièce.

« Comment te sens-tu, Natsuki ? » demanda Shizuru.

« Ah… Ouais, ça va… » Natsuki était encore perdue dans ses pensées. Le rêve qu'elle avait fait la hantait encore. La renarde regarda sa compagne d'un air inquiet, elle voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son amie. Notre héroïne remarqua le regard soucieux de la renarde, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Shizuru.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » dit calmement Natsuki en regardant Shizuru dans les yeux et avec un doux sourire pour la rassurer. Le démon renard sursauta au contacte avec la main de Natsuki, mais ne l'éloigna pas pour autant. Elle posa lentement et délicatement la sienne par dessus.

« J'ai tant de question à te poser, tu sais… » répondit doucement la renarde. Natsuki lui sourit en guise de feu vert pour démarrer l'interrogatoire. Elle retira sa main et fixa Shizuru dans les yeux.

La brune sourit : « C'est à propos de cette histoire… d'ange. » Shizuru baissa lentement son regard vers le sol « Comment se fait-il que tu ne m'aies pas tuée ? Et surtout, qu'était-ce donc cette aura noire ? »

Natsuki regarda ses mains, puis de nouveau son amie avant de reprendre : « Je… Je suis une abomination. » Shizuru ne comprenait pas où Natsuki voulait en venir, avant qu'elle ne put dire un mot, son amie continua : « En réalité, je ne suis pas un ange… du moins pas entièrement. Les anges sont des êtres issus des êtres humains… »

Natsuki ria nerveusement : « En fait, ma mère était un démon et mon père un être humain. N'est-ce pas ironique que le soi disant don de Dieu tombe entre les mains d'un demi démon ? Ne suis-je pas détestable ? »

Natsuki se sentait toujours seule, démon ou humain peu importe, aucun des deux camps ne seraient prêt à l'accepter. Elle était rejetée des deux côtés. C'était pour cela qu'elle n'osait le dire à personne, pas même à Mai, sa meilleure amie, par peur de se faire détester. Elle sentit ses larmes venir.

Soudain, des bras la prirent autour de son ventre et un corps tout chaud se posa contre son dos.

« Baka, comment pourrais-je te détester… » murmura Shizuru dans l'oreille de la jeune fille en larme. Natsuki ne put se retenir de pleurer. Ces mots, elle avait toujours voulu les entendre. Shizuru l'embrassa dans le cou et lui caressa les cheveux.

Après un petit moment, notre héroïne réussit à se calmer.

Shizuru en profita pour poser une nouvelle question : « Ara, je me demande quel genre de demi démon est donc ma petite Natsuki. »

Natsuki rougit et grommela des mots incompréhensibles.

Shizuru se mit à rire : « Ara, il va falloir que je devine alors. » Elle mit son doigt sur sa bouche et prit un regard penseur. « Je sais ! Natsuki est un petit démon chiot ! » ricana-t-elle.

« Non, je ne suis pas un chiot ! Je suis un loup ! » répliqua notre héroïne.

« Ara ? Un petit louveteau ? Kawaii ! »

« Hé ! Je ne suis plus un bébé ! » rétorqua Natsuki en boudant « Je suis un grand loup solitaire. »

Shizuru resserra son étreinte : « Est-ce que ma petite Natsuki voudrait bien me montrer ses petites oreilles de 'loup solitaire' ? » souffla-t-elle dans l'oreille de la louve.

« Non ! » répondit rudement Natsuki.

« Ikezu ! Je veux les voir ! » Shizuru se jeta sur Natsuki et la chatouilla.

« Shi… Non… Stop ! » supplia notre héroïne qui était tordue de rire.

« Mmmmh… Non. » répondit machiavéliquement la renarde. La louve avait beau se débattre, elle n'arrivait pas à sortir des griffes de son adversaire.

Dans la cuisine, la vieille dame interpella sa petite fille : « Nao, va dire à nos invitées que le repas est prêt. »

Sans rechigner, Nao se dirigea vers la chambre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle vit Natsuki plaquée au sol et Shizuru juste au-dessus d'elle.

« Euh… Je vous dérange peut-être. » fit Nao qui sentait son visage se chauffer un peu.

Quant à Natsuki, elle était totalement rouge et allait répliquer lorsque Shizuru l'interrompit : « Ara, effectivement Nao-San, vous n'arrivez pas au bon moment. »

« Arg ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » Natsuki se leva brutalement et sortit de la chambre sans demander son reste. Shizuru ne put se retenir de se pouffer de rire tandis que Nao ne savait plus trop quoi penser.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le repas est servi. » fit-elle en sortant de la chambre.

Il faisait nuit, Natsuki était sortie regarder les étoiles. Le repas fut excellent et maintenant, elle voulait un peu de tranquillité. Elle se coucha dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. _Tant de chose se sont passées…Je me demande si Mai et Mikoto vont bien. Il faut que je parte à leur recherche._

Un vent doux souffla sur le visage de Natsuki. Sans s'en rendre compte, la louve s'était assoupie. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, sans grand étonnement, elle vit Shizuru à côté d'elle. Elle sourit à son amie qui la regardait tendrement.

« Ara, ma Natsuki va finir par prendre froid si elle s'endort ici. » taquina la brunette.

Natsuki se mit à rire et se releva lentement : « Je n'y peux rien, la nuit est magnifique ce soir. Et… Ca ne serait pas plutôt toi qui aurait froid ? »

« Tout comme Natsuki, je veux profiter de cette belle nuit étoilée. » répondit Shizuru avec un grand sourire, mais sans le vouloir, ses membres tremblaient à cause de la fraîcheur du soir. La louve s'assit derrière son amie et la prit dans ses bras pour la réchauffer : « Alors… Admirons cette nuit ensemble, Shizuru. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Shizuru rougissait. Et elle fut bien contente de tourner le dos à la louve solitaire. Elle se relaxa petit à petit et se plaça contre Natsuki. Le souffle chaud de celle-ci chatouillait les oreilles de notre petite brune. Elles auraient voulu rester comme cela pour l'éternité.

« Demain » commença Natsuki « Je partirais à la recherche de Mai et de Mikoto. »

Silence…

« Hum… Veux-tu venir avec moi ? » demanda timidement Natsuki.

« Où ma petite Natsuki ira, je la suivrais. » répondit tendrement la renarde qui pouvait déjà deviner que son amie était en train de rougir en ce moment même. Elle reprit : « Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais… Jamais… »

« Merci… » murmura Natsuki qui releva la tête vers les étoiles.

Shizuru ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais elle voulait suivre Natsuki. Et quoi qu'il arrive rester avec elle. _Ara, ma petite Natsuki, j'aimerais tellement mieux te connaître. Quelle est donc cette chaleur que je ressens dans mon corps. Elle ne me fait pas souffrir, au contraire, c'est agréable. _Pensa Shizuru qui se blottit encore plus contre Natsuki.

D'abord surprise de cette action, Natsuki rougit, puis elle resserra son étreinte. Nos deux héroïnes admirèrent ensemble la nuit dans le calme et le silence. Elles n'avaient rien besoin de plus.

Le lendemain, Shizuru et Natsuki se préparèrent à partir.

« Soyez prudente, mes enfants. » demanda la vieille femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas et encore merci pour tout. » répondit Natsuki.

« Vous reviendrez nous voir, hein ? Faut que vous payer vos dettes ! » rétorqua Nao qui feignait un visage frustrée. Elle s'était habituée à la présence des deux jeunes filles, mais ne voulait pas l'admettre.

La louve et la renarde sourirent. Elles saluèrent leurs amies et partirent en direction de la ville la plus proche. _Si Mai devait fuir quelque part, ça serait là-bas _se disait Natsuki.

Nos héroïnes se mirent rapidement en chemin. Une longue route les attendait. Un long et périlleux voyage était au devant d'elles. Mais elles savaient que tant qu'elles seront là l'une pour l'autre, tout se passerait bien.

A suivre...


	6. Nouveaux ennemis?

**Chapitre VI**

Ce faisait plus de quatre heures que nos héroïnes marchaient. Elles avaient donc décidées de faire une pause près de la rizière. Shizuru alla tremper ses pieds dans l'eau. Quant à Natsuki, elle regardait son amie avec amusement et l'imita. L'eau était fraîche, ce qui était bien agréable car aujourd'hui le soleil frappait fort. La louve fixait sa camarade avec un petit sourire démoniaque.

« Ara, n'y penses même, Natsuki. » Sans prendre compte des avertissements de Shizuru, Natsuki l'éclaboussa avec son pied et éclata de rire. Le regard de la renarde devint diabolique, elle fit un grand sourire : « Je t'aurais prévenue… »

Shizuru leva un doigt et soudain un vague se forma. On aurait dit un mini tsunami qui s'abattit sur notre pauvre petite héroïne. Natsuki était trempe jusqu'aux os. La brune riait à cœur joie de la tête que faisait son amie.

« C'est pas du jeu ça, Shizuru. » grommela Natsuki.

« Ara, ne t'inquiètes pas. Il fait assez beau aujourd'hui pour que tu sèches rapidement. » ricana Shizuru qui avait encore les épaules qui riaient.

« J'aurais ma revanche ! » rétorqua Natsuki sûr d'elle. Les deux héroïnes se regardèrent avec un air de défis puis éclatèrent ensemble de rire.

« Allez, on devrait se remettre en route ! » commenta la louve qui reprit la marche. Shizuru la rattrapa rapidement et marcha à côté d'elle.

Après un petit moment, la renarde s'arrêta brutalement et renifla l'air.

Natsuki se retourna vers elle, le regard sérieux : « Toi aussi, tu as sentie ? »

Shizuru acquiesça de la tête : « Une odeur de brûlée, de métal et de… sang. »

Natsuki leva la tête vers le ciel, elle vit une énorme fumée noire. Un seul regard entre elles suffire à nos héroïnes pour qu'elles se décident à courir vers le nuage noir.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en haut de la colline, elles découvrirent la ville à feu et à sang. Des cris et des pleurs venaient de partout, c'était le chaos total. Soudain, nos héroïnes virent un drapeau se dresser tout en haut de la chapelle de la ville. C'était une bannière rouge avec la croix de Dieu, mais à l'envers.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Natsuki.

« Ceci est le symbole d'un groupe de démon… Les Gajites. » répondit nerveusement Shizuru « C'est un groupe de terroriste, si tu préfères. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est semer la panique et faire couler le sang. Ils prennent plaisir à tuer, humain ou démon peut importe. »

Natsuki serra les dents et les poings. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança à toute vitesse vers la ville.

« Natsuki ! » cria Shizuru, mais la louve était déjà trop loin. _J'aurais dû m'y attendre…_

Au moment où Shizuru voulait rejoindre Natsuki, une personne apparut devant elle.

« Je m'attendais vraiment pas à te trouver ici. » fit la personne avec un petit sourire.

« A vrai dire, moi non plus. » répondit Shizuru sur un ton et un regard glacial « Pour tout te dire, je suis assez pressée. Alors laisse-moi passer, Reito. »

Natsuki atteignit la ville et constata avec désolation la situation. Soudain, trois monstres l'entourèrent. Ceux-là n'avaient ni une forme humaine, ni une forme animale.

« Dégagez de mon chemin ! » Natsuki fit apparaître une lumière blanche dans sa main. Sans même avoir le temps de réagir, les démons furent désintégrés.

Notre héroïne continua sa route, elle se dirigea plus profondément à l'intérieur de la ville. Tuant toutes les créatures qui lui firent obstacle. Arrivée à la grande place, Natsuki regarda tout autour d'elle. _C'est le bordel ici…Il faut que je trouve leur chef, sinon ce massacre ne s'arrêtera jamais ! _se disait la louve. Et elle courra vers la chapelle.

Lorsque Natsuki arriva devant l'église, une grande lumière blanche s'illumina de l'intérieur.

Sans plus attendre, notre héroïne enfonça la porte de la chapelle.

A l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre hommes face à une cinquantaine de démons féroces. Sur les côtés, d'autres hommes blessés ou morts jonchaient le sol.

« Petite, va-t-en d'ici ! » hurla l'un des hommes en regardant Natsuki « C'est trop dangereux pour une jeune fille de rester ici ! »

Ces hommes étaient des chasseurs de démon ou des exorcistes. Il était hors de question pour Natsuki de partir d'ici. Elle s'avança vers les quatre hommes qui la dévisagèrent. En un fragment de seconde, Natsuki tua sept démons d'un coup, sous les yeux ébahis des être humains présent.

« Un ange ! Tuez-la ! » hurla l'un des démons. Une horde de monstre se jeta sur notre héroïne. Natsuki et les quatre hommes s'élancèrent à leur tour sur leurs ennemis. Rien ne fut plus chaotique que cette mêlée. Des attaques provenaient de partout. Quand la bataille fût calmée, il ne restait plus que notre héroïne et un chasseur de démon, tous les autres avaient succombés.

« Bravo ! Bravo ! » fit une personne en clappant dans ses mains « Belle démonstration ! ».

C'était un jeune homme aux des cheveux noirs. Il s'avança gentiment vers les deux survivants.

« Natsuki, attention ! » Natsuki recula d'un bond lorsque le jeune homme tua net le chasseur de démon.

« Shizuru… Tu m'as fait rater ma proie. » reprit calmement l'homme.

A ce moment-là, Natsuki réalisa que Shizuru était suspendue à la croix de Dieu, au fond de la chapelle.

« Shizuru ?! Espèce de… » Natsuki fut propulser contre un mur. _Co-comment ? Je ne l'ai même pas vu se déplacer ! _s'interrogea Natsuki.

« Reito ! » reprit la renarde d'une voix faible « Si tu touches encore un seul de ses cheveux, je vais te le faire regretter ! »

« C'est méchant ce que tu dis là, Shizuru. » répliqua Reito sur un ton vexé. Soudain, une lumière blanche se dirigea sur lui, mais sans la moindre difficulté, il l'évita.

« Si tu crois m'avoir avec ce genre d'attaque, tu te trompes. » ricana-t-il. Il fut surpris de découvrir que cela n'était qu'une diversion. Natsuki avait décroché Shizuru de la croix.

« Est-ce que ça va, Shizuru ? » demanda notre louve inquiète. La renarde se contenta juste de lui sourire en guise de réponse.

Shizuru se retourna vers le jeune homme : « Reito, pourquoi fais-tu cela ? Ne me dis pas que tu es avec les Gajites. »

« Tu te méprends ma petite Shizuru. Je ne suis pas avec ces barbares. Je ne suis qu'ici pour obéir aux ordres de ma reine. »

« Ta reine ? » demanda Shizuru perplexe.

« Exactement, ma reine désire l'anéantissement de la race humaine et des démons. Elle veut créer un nouveau monde. Et je suis prêt à la suivre et même à donner ma vie. » répondit Reito « Shizuru, je ne répèterais pas une troisième fois ma proposition. Veux-tu te joindre à notre cause ? »

« Tu m'as eu par surprise la dernière fois. Mais je maintiens ma réponse et c'est non ! » déclara Shizuru que se releva lentement avec l'aide de Natsuki.

« C'est bien dommage… Quoi qu'il en soit, mon travail ici, est terminé. » Sur ces mots, une aura noire entoura Reito.

« Attends ! Dit-moi, qui est ta reine ? » interrogea la renarde.

Reito sourit : « Puisque nous étions amis, je vais te le dire, Shizuru. Elle s'appelle… Tokiha Mai. » Puis il s'évapora dans les airs.

« Quoi ?! Attends ! Reviens ! » cria Natsuki complètement désemparée. Avait-elle bien entendue ? La soi disante reine qui commandait ce démon et qui voulait la fin du monde, était Mai, son amie d'enfance ?

Le calme était enfin revenu dans la ville, il y avait eu beaucoup de perte et de dégât. Nos deux héroïnes se trouvaient dans une petite auberge qui avait réussi à survivre à l'assaut. Natsuki était assise sur un lit et ne disait rien. Depuis la révélation de Reito, la louve était devenue comme muette. Shizuru était inquiète et ne savait pas quoi dire pour remonter le moral de son amie. Elle se posa sur le lit d'à côté, de façon à faire face à Natsuki.

« Tu sais… » commença-t-elle « Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens… Reito était un ami très proche à moi, lui aussi. »

Natsuki ne répondit rien, elle ne la regardait même pas.

« Je pense que Mai… » reprit Shizuru avant d'être interrompu.

« Non, tais-toi ! Tu n'en sais strictement rien ! Ce n'est pas Mai, c'est impossible ! Mai est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse ! Jamais elle ne ferait ça, jamais ! » hurla Natsuki qui se débattit lorsque Shizuru voulu la toucher. « Non… Non… Ce n'est… pas… possible… » La louve fondit en larme.

La renarde fixa un instant son amie et dit : « Pourquoi ne pas aller vérifier ? Si comme tu le dis, ce n'est pas possible. » Natsuki leva lentement les yeux vers Shizuru.

« Mais on ne sait même pas où chercher… » commenta la jeune fille en larme.

« Moi, je le sais… » fit Shizuru avec un sourire. Elle s'agenouilla au pied de Natsuki et lui prit les mains : « Reito n'est pas venu ici pour rien. Il a profité de la diversion des Gajites pour dérober la pierre Hime qui se trouvait dans la chapelle. » Le regard de Natsuki était confus, mais elle laissa Shizuru continuer son explication. « Si détruire le monde est vraiment l'ambition de M… de cette reine. Et bien, elle aura besoin des douze pierres Himes. Selon la légende, si l'on amène les douze pierres à Fuuka, notre souhait se réalisera. »

« Mais… Pourquoi personne avant, n'est donc à la recherche de ses pierres? » demanda enfin Natsuki qui avait cessé de pleurer.

« Tout simplement parce que cela n'avait jamais marcher. Quoi qu'il en soit, Reito m'a dit qu'il en possédait déjà dix et avec celle de cette ville, il ne lui en manque plus qu'une. »

« Quoi ?! Déjà ? » hurla Natsuki de surprise.

« Ara, doucement, Natsuki. » reprit Shizuru « A mon avis, ils ne vont pas tarder à avoir la dernière pierre. Donc si nous voulons les attraper, il va falloir aller à Fuuka et les attendre là-bas. »

Natsuki acquiesça. _Je veux en avoir le cœur net !_

Nos deux héroïnes allèrent se coucher, elles avaient bien mérité un moment de repos. La nuit se passa tranquillement et calmement. Mais Natsuki n'arrivait pas à dormir. Son esprit était encore trop tourmenter pour qu'elle puisse trouver le sommeil. Elle décida de se lever et de sortir prendre l'air. Avant de sortir, elle regarda Shizuru qui dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha près de son amie et lui caressa doucement ces cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi… » murmura doucement Natsuki qui continuait de toucher les cheveux de la renarde.

« Ara… Je me le demande aussi… » répondit une douce voix.

Natsuki sursauta et tomba en arrière : « Shi-Shizuru… Tu étais réveillée ?! »

Natsuki était devenue rouge pivoine, tandis que Shizuru essayait de se retenir de rire, mais sans succès. La louve se releva rapidement et voulu quitter la chambre. Mais une main l'attrapa par le bras et la tira dans le lit.

_Qu'est-ce que…Je suis dans le lit de Shizuru et dans ses bras en plus ?!? _hurlait intérieurement Natsuki.

« Chut… Mon petit louveteau devrait dormir. Ce n'est pas une heure pour sortir se promener. » Sur ces mots, Shizuru embrassa Natsuki sur le front. La louve se relaxa petit à petit et finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, Natsuki et Shizuru faisait un tour sur le marché, il leur fallait des provisions pour le voyage qu'elles allaient faire. Une fois les course faîtes, nos deux amies retournèrent à l'auberge récupérer leurs affaires.

Lorsque Shizuru allait rendre la clé de la chambre, un homme entra dans l'auberge. Il se posa vers l'accueil à côté de Shizuru.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle ! » fit-il sur une voix douce.

« Bonjour, monsieur. » répondit la renarde en rendant en même temps, la clé à l'aubergiste.

« Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit l'homme.

« Oui, magnifique. » Shizuru ne voulu pas continuer la conversation et allait partir.

« Pour peu, j'aurais penser que vous étiez une humaine. » déclara l'homme avec un grand sourire. Shizuru était sur ses gardes.

« Ara, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Sur ce, je dois partir. »

L'homme barra le chemin de notre héroïne : « Ah non, je ne crois pas. »

Soudain, une personne s'interposa entre l'homme et Shizuru.

« Natsuki ? » murmura Shizuru.

« Shizuru, recule ! » Natsuki poussa son amie en arrière. Elle sortit son poignard et se jeta sur l'homme en face d'elle. Ce dernier esquiva le coup.

« Oh la ! Doucement, mademoiselle ! » déclara-t-il.

Natsuki était hors d'elle, son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Shizuru n'avait encore jamais vu son amie dans cet état.

« Natsuki, arrête ! Que fais-tu ? » interrogea la renarde.

« Natsuki ? » fit l'homme.

« Je vais te tuer ! Je vais te tuer !!! » La louve s'élança une fois de plus sur son adversaire.

L'homme évita l'attaque : « Je ne pensais pas que nos retrouvailles seraient ainsi, ma très chère fille. »

Les yeux de Shizuru s'écarquillèrent. _Cet homme serait donc le père de Natsuki ?_

« Tais-toi ! Tu n'es plus mon père ! Et je vais venger ma mère !! » Sur ces mots, une aura noire apparurent tout autour de Natsuki, la même que lorsqu'elle s'était battu contre l'exorciste fou.

« Je vois… » reprit l'homme « Apparemment, j'ai fait une erreur. » Il sortit son épée de son fourreau « J'aurais dû te tuer toi aussi, ce soir-là ! »

A suivre...


	7. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre VII**

Un paysan traversait la plaine avec sa charrette tirée par un seul cheval. Il transportait avec lui d'immense botte de foin et deux jeunes filles à l'arrière.

« Mesdemoiselles, nous sommes bientôt arrivés. » fit le vieux paysan.

« Merci beaucoup de nous transporter, monsieur. » remercia une brune aux yeux rubis.

Shizuru se tourna pour regarder son amie. Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis l'incident à l'auberge et depuis Natsuki ne disait plus un seul mot. La renarde était inquiète, mais préférait laisser sa camarade tranquille.

Deux jours auparavant, Natsuki avait livré un terrible combat. Une bataille contre son propre père, l'homme qui avait tué sa mère. Natsuki fut gravement blessée, mais elle avait su terrasser son adversaire. Malgré cette victoire, notre héroïne ne sentit pas la satisfaction recherchée.

La louve avait passé toute sa vie à poursuivre cet homme. Elle avait enfin atteint son but, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'en était pas heureuse pour autant. Cet homme était malgré tout son père et cela quoiqu'il arrive. Natsuki tenait dans ses bras, l'épée de l'homme qu'elle avait vaincu, symbole de sa victoire et de son crime.

Nos deux héroïnes durent se reposer un jour avant de partir en voyage à cause des blessures que Natsuki avait subies. Le jour d'après, elles purent se mettre en route car Natsuki avait un pouvoir de régénération incroyable grâce à sa capacité d'ange ou de démon, nulle ne le sait. Elles eurent la chance qu'un paysan accepte de les prendre dans sa charrette vers le village le plus proche de leur destination, Fuuka.

Une fois arrivée, elles prirent une chambre dans une petite auberge. Demain, elles iront à Fuuka et auront enfin le cœur net. Shizuru sortit de la douche, elle avait laissé apparaître sa queue et ses oreilles de renard. Même si cela ne demandait pas beaucoup d'énergie à la renarde de les dissimuler, elle aimait bien se promener ainsi.

Ce soir, Shizuru avait décidé qu'il était temps de ramener son amie à la réalité car cela n'avait que trop duré. Elle s'avança vers Natsuki qui regardait dans le vague.

« Natsuki, te rappelles-tu la première fois que tu m'as vu sous ma forme humaine ? » demanda la renarde sur un petit ton mesquin.

« Ouais ouais, je m'en rappelle… Ce matin-là, tu étais… A POILS ?! » hurla Natsuki qui tomba de son lit. La brune qui se trouvait devant elle, était visiblement toute nue.

« Ara, Natsuki possède un bien drôle de langage. » rétorqua Shizuru en riant. Natsuki avait réagi de la façon voulu et la renarde en était fort satisfaite.

« Shi-Shizuru ! Pourquoi t'es à p… euh, toute nue ? » bégaya notre petite louve à présent rouge tomate. Elle prit la couverture de sont lit et se cacha en dessous.

« Ara, c'était au cas où ma petite Natsuki ne s'en rappellerait pas. » ricana la renarde qui continuait d'être tordue de rire « Je pense que Natsuki devrait aller prendre une douche, à présent. »

« … »

« Ara ? »

« Je n'ai pas envie… » marmonna la louve sous sa cachette. Elle se sentait protéger de la nudiste vagabonde sous sa couverture protectrice. Quand soudain, elle vit un visage en face du sien et très près. Natsuki rougissait des plus belles, elle n'avait pas entendu son amie s'approcher et encore moins, se faufiler sous sa protection.

« Dois-je moi-même donner un bain à mon petit louveteau ? » fit l'intruse avec un sourire démoniaque. Le nez de Natsuki toucha celui de Shizuru et en un fragment de seconde, notre héroïne bondit en dehors de la couverture et fonça dans la salle de bain. Elle claqua la porte avec un grand fracas, laissant derrière elle, une jeune fille-démon morte de rire. Ce fut une bonne douche froide que notre petite louve dut prendre.

Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que Natsuki était dans la salle de bain. Shizuru commençait à s'inquiétée, mais elle était bien loin de se douter qu'en réalité, son amie n'osait pas sortir de sa tanière par peur de se retrouver une fois de plus, face à une Shizuru nue. Le son du verrou se fit entendre car bien entendu, Natsuki s'était enfermée à clé pour sa sécurité.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la louve se pencha pour jeter un coup d'œil rapide à travers la petite pièce. Elle ne vit personne, ce qui était bien étrange. Elle sortit prudemment et s'avança lentement en direction des deux lits. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine lorsqu'elle vit deux petits yeux brillants sous le lit et une petite queue brune en dépasser.

« Juste avant que tu ne me sautes dessus ou me fasse je ne sais quoi d'autre. Dis-moi juste et je t'en supplie, que tu sois habillée. » déclara notre héroïne qui ne savait pas si elle devrait s'avancer ou tout simplement s'enfuir. 'Fufufu' fut la seule chose qu'elle entendit avant de décider de s'enfuir.

Avant même que Natsuki put détaler, la bête féroce l'avait déjà plaqué au sol et se trouvait juste au-dessus d'elle, prête à la dévorer.

Natsuki allait se mettre à crier, mais après observation, elle dit avec un grand soupire de soulagement : « Dieu, merci, tu es habillée ! »

Le visage de Shizuru devint terrifiant : « Et tu crois être sauvée ? »

Sans plus attendre, elle se mit à chatouiller sa partenaire sans pitié, ne lui laissant pas le répit de respirer. Natsuki riait tellement que des larmes se formèrent dans les coins de ses yeux.

« Ah ah ah ! Non ! Arrête ! Ah ! » La louve n'en pouvait plus, il fallait que la torture cesse. Avec un mouvement de balance, elle retourna la situation et se retrouvait désormais au-dessus de sa tortionnaire. Elle lui plaqua les deux mains au sol et portait un grand sourire victorieux.

« Je veux des excuses et tout de suite ! » déclara Natsuki en se moquant de son amie qui était désormais à sa merci. L'attention de notre héroïne fut immédiatement prise par une paire de petite oreille brune qui remuait. Ces quelques secondes d'inattention permirent à la renarde de se libérer de l'emprise de la louve.

Après quelques minutes de combat amical, nos deux héroïnes jonchaient le sol et reprenaient gentiment leurs souffles. Shizuru était coucher sur Natsuki qui ne semblait pas trop dérangée de sa présence ou plutôt n'avait pas le force de l'enlever d'au-dessus d'elle. Quant à Shizuru, elle ne voulait tout simplement pas se déloger de sa place.

Natsuki avait un large sourire sur les lèvres, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas laissée aller à des gamineries pareilles. La renarde admirait silencieusement ce visage qui s'était enfin illuminé après plusieurs jours sombres. Soudain leurs regards se croisèrent et elles se restèrent figées silencieusement pendant un moment. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent petit à petit. A présent, leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

Natsuki se leva d'un coup, ce qui fit glisser Shizuru sur le côté.

« Manger ! Oui, je vais aller chercher quelque chose à manger ! » déclara Natsuki sans regarder son amie. Elle rougissait un peu et malgré le tremblement de ses jambes, elle les força à se lever et à sortir de la chambre. Shizuru la regardait sortir de la pièce sans rien dire.

_Oh, mon dieu ! Oh, mon dieu ! C'était quoi ça ?! _hurlait Natsuki dans sa tête. Elle marchait la dans le rue sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Sa pensée était focalisée sur le visage de Shizuru et plus particulièrement ses lèvres. La louve augmentait sa vitesse de marche en même temps que son rougissement. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle avait trouvé l'excuse d'aller chercher de la nourriture pour fuir la situation. _Fuir ? Mais non, c'est juste que…_

Natsuki s'arrêta un instant encore plongée dans ses pensées. Pourquoi avait-elle fui ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Elle fut tirée de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle entendit une jeune fille crier. Elle courra dans la direction de l'appel. En tournant dans la ruelle, elle découvrit une jeune demoiselle qui se faisait agresser par un homme ivre.

« Allez, ma jolie ! Laisse-toi faire, voyons ! » marmonna l'homme qui se tenait à peine droit.

« Lâchez-moi ! » cria la jeune fille en larme.

Il ne fallu pas un instant de plus pour que notre héroïne ne se décide à agir. Elle se jeta sur l'homme bourré et le frappa au visage. Ce dernier s'écroula et s'endormit sur le sol. Lorsque la louve se retourna pour voir si la personne qu'elle venait de sauver, n'était pas blessée. Avant même qu'elle ne put comprendre, la jeune fille en larme se jeta dans ses bras. Natsuki ne savait pas quoi faire à ce moment-là et resta là, la bouche grande ouverte comme un poisson rouge. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit à l'autre bout de la rue, Shizuru qui s'empressa de s'enfuir.

Natsuki voulu partir à sa poursuite, mais elle fut retenue par la jeune fille : « Je vous en supplie, raccompagnez-moi chez moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Natsuki regarda la fille encore en larme et se remémora l'expression du visage de Shizuru quelques minutes avant, un visage si triste. Rien qu'à cette pensée, la louve ne voulait qu'une chose : rattraper son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser une jeune fille sans défense toute seule, ici.

Shizuru avait couru en dehors de la ville. Elle serrait fort sa main contre son cœur qui lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle s'arrêta en haut d'une colline et se posa sur un grand rocher.

Tout en regardant la lune, des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la brune. _Pourquoi est-ce que je pleure ? Mon cœur me fait mal…_

L'image de la jeune fille dans les bras de la louve lui revint en tête. Shizuru ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. _Ara, regarde-toi, Shizuru. Tu t'es éprise de cette jeune fille et voilà le résultat… Tu es pathétique… _se disait Shizuru en se moquant d'elle-même.

« Tu pleures en souriant, c'est… bizarre… » fit une voix que Shizuru connaissait que trop bien à présent. Pas un mot, pas un regard de la part de la renarde envers la louve. Soudain, un bruit attira l'attention de la brune : _Tiens ? Pourquoi est-ce que Natsuki respire-t-elle aussi fort ? Aurait-elle couru ?_

« Tu sais, cette fille je la connaissais pas, hein ? Je l'ai juste sauvée d'un homme complètement ivre. » commença Natsuki en se grattant derrière la tête.

Silence…

La louve reprit : « Et elle m'a sauté dans les bras, c'est parce qu'elle avait peur, tu sais. »

_Rah ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me justifie ? Pourquoi est-ce que je culpabilise alors que j'ai rien fait ?!_

Silence…

Le fait que Shizuru ignorait complètement notre héroïne, l'irritait.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire aussi ? » rétorqua Natsuki sous l'énervement. Shizuru leva la tête et envoya un regard furieux à la louve. Celle-ci s'est immédiatement dit qu'elle aurait mieux fait de se taire. Néanmoins, son amie avait réagie.

Natsuki tenta le tout pour le tout : « T'es jalouse ? »

Soudain un sourire mesquin apparut sur le visage de la renarde. Un grand frisson traversa l'échine de Natsuki.

« Ara, je ne savait pas que Natsuki était une playgirl et qu'elle sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait. » accusa Shizuru en regardant la louve dans les yeux.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je… »

« Natsuki n'a pas besoin de justifier sa véritable nature ! » coupa la renarde qui semblait bien irritée.

« Urusai ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça ! » répliqua Natsuki.

« Ara, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir. Natsuki était bien entrain de… »

Shizuru fut interrompu dans son discourt lorsque Natsuki lui attrapa le visage entre ses deux mains et la fixa dans les yeux.

« Tu vas m'écouter maintenant, oui ? » murmura Natsuki qui ne comprenait pas encore son geste. Son corps avait réagi instinctivement contre son gré. Elle se mit à rougir et grommela des mots incompréhensibles.

« Ara, nous ne parlons pas la même langue, je crois. » taquina Shizuru à moitié, elle ne savait pas comment agir dans cette situation, mais ne lâcha pas pour autant les beaux yeux émeraudes devant elle.

« Mais… Je… »

« Ara, vous parlez quand même ma langue. »

C'en était trop, Natsuki ne pouvait plus supporter les tirades de son amie. Elle prit son souffle, ferma les yeux et hurla de toutes ses forces : « JE NE REGARDE QUE TOI !!!! »

Natsuki garda les yeux fermés et reprenait son souffle. Son hurlement avait certainement rendu sourde Shizuru, se disait-elle. Son visage était plus rouge que jamais.

« Prouve-le ! »

Natsuki ouvrit les yeux par stupéfaction et regarda la renarde avec un air ahuri. L'expression de son amie était très sérieuse.

« Prouve-moi que ce que tu dis est vrai ! » répéta Shizuru sur une voix où l'on ne pouvait y lire ses sentiments. Natsuki reprit lentement son calme et réfléchissait à la demande de son amie. Ses mains posées sur les joues de la renarde qui étaient crispées, s'attendrirent lentement. Elle caressa les cheveux de la brune et mis la mèche de Shizuru derrière l'oreille. Shizuru continuait de regarder la louve dans les yeux sans bouger d'un pouce. Natsuki s'approcha lentement, mais sans hésitation, tout en fermant doucement ses yeux. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent enfin.

Lorsque Natsuki se retira, Shizuru l'attrapa par les épaules et reprit possession de la bouche de la louve. Contrairement au baiser chaste de tout à l'heure, celui-ci était plein de passion. Natsuki tomba en arrière avec Shizuru, mais elles ne brisèrent pas le contacte de leurs lèvres.

Elles durent se séparer pour reprendre de l'oxygène. Shizuru se releva et tourna la tête en feignant qu'elle boudait encore.

« Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonnée de m'avoir trompée ! » fit-elle en croisant ses bras.

« Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Et on n'était pas ensemble à ce moment là ! » répondit Natsuki en essayant de se justifier aux accusations injustes de la renarde.

« Ara, Natsuki considère que nous sommes ensembles désormais ? »

« Bah euh… On ne l'est pas ? » demanda Natsuki complètement désorientée. Mais elle découvrit les épaules de Shizuru qui tremblaient de rire. _Je vois… Elle se fout totalement de ma gueule ! Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça._

« Shi-zu-ru » La renarde sentit son cœur battre la chamade à la façon que la louve avait prononcé son nom. Elle se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'elle vit Natsuki, elle sentit que son cœur allait exploser tellement il battait vite et fort.

« Tu me pardonnes ? »

_Ara, ma petite Natsuki avec des oreilles et une queue de loup et qui me fait les yeux tout rond ?!? Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiii !! Je sens que je ne vais pas tenir le coup-là ! Oh, non ! Et elle remue adorablement la queue ! _Shizuru était torturée mentalement et rougit pour la deuxième fois de sa vie. Elle prit Natsuki dans ses bras et la serra tellement fort que la louve s'évanouit par manque d'oxygène.

« Ara ? »

A suivre...


	8. Le moment de vérité

**Chapitre VIII**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Aujourd'hui, nos héroïnes auront enfin le cœur net. Elles marchèrent vers le temple au centre de Fuuka. Lorsqu'elles furent au bas des escaliers du sanctuaire, Natsuki s'arrêta un instant, elle avait peur de ce qu'elle risquait de découvrir. Shizuru regarda tendrement la louve et lui prit la main. Natsuki regarda son amie et sourit. Tant que la renarde serait à ses côtés, elle pourrait tout surmonter, se disait Natsuki.

Une fois en haut, elles découvrirent une stèle entourée de douze grandes statues. Ces sculptures représentaient des animaux mystiques ou du moins ressemblaient. Il y avait par exemple un oiseau géant, un dragon ou encore un serpent à sept têtes.

Nos deux héroïnes restèrent toute la journée dans ce lieu, sans que personne ne pointe le bout de son nez. Et à présent, le soleil était entrain de se coucher. Notre louve commençait à douter de l'arrivée de Reito et de sa reine. La renarde la prit dans ses bras pour l'encourager à ne pas perdre espoir. Car il est vrai que leurs ennemis allaient venir ici, mais elles ne savaient pas quand précisément. Shizuru sourit chaleureusement avant de donner un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Natsuki qui ne manqua pas l'occasion pour rougir.

« Comme je m'y attendais, vous êtes venues. »

Shizuru et Natsuki se retournèrent rapidement et virent un homme aux cheveux noirs, Reito.

Il reprit : « Vous tombez à pic, la cérémonie va bientôt commencer ! »

« Il n'y aura aucune cérémonie ! Et où est donc ta reine ?! » cria Natsuki qui bondit vers le jeune homme. La renarde empêcha notre héroïne de se jeter sur Reito. Elle connaissait la force de son ami et foncer tête baissé n'était pas une bonne idée.

Reito sourit mesquinement, il s'enleva du chemin et fit la révérence : « Voici, ma reine ! »

Une personne monta lentement les marches jusqu'à nos héroïnes. Natsuki sentit ses larmes venir, mais fit un effort pour les retenir.

« Cela fait longtemps, Natsuki. » fit la reine en regardant la jeune fille aux cheveux de la nuit.

Notre louve restait sans voix, la personne qui se trouvait devant elle, était malheureusement, bel et bien son amie d'enfance, Mai.

La rouquine et le jeune homme s'avancèrent vers la stèle sans prêter attention à la louve et à la renarde. Mais lorsque Mai passa à côté de Natsuki, elle entendit un murmure.

« Pourquoi… »

La reine s'arrêta et regarda avec indifférence son amie. Puis elle se remit en marche.

« Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Mai ?! Toi qui déteste tant la violence, pourquoi ? » La louve prit la rouquine par le col tout en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Les hommes comme les démons, ne méritent pas de vivre sur cette terre… » répondit calmement Mai sans la moindre expression sur son visage.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu sais bien que tout le monde n'est pas mauvais ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. » répliqua la louve en rage.

« Je détruirais toute cette vermine… »

« Et pourquoi? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison, Tokiha Mai ! »

« Ils ont tué Mikoto !! » hurla Mai, son visage était désormais empli de haine. Les yeux de notre héroïne s'écarquillèrent à la déclaration et ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle finit par lâcher son amie.

Mai reprit : « Après que je me sois enfuie avec Mikoto. Les villageois nous ont poursuivies ! Et c'est pour me sauver que Mikoto s'est sacrifiée… » La rouquine fondit en larme, mais ne lâcha pas des yeux Natsuki, « Elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal ! Alors pourquoi, Natsuki ?! Pourquoi l'ont-ils tué, Natsuki ?! Pourquoi des êtres humains soi disant 'bon' ont tué Mikoto ?! Répond-moi, Natsuki ! »

La louve était totalement sous le choc, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à son amie devant elle. Mai se tourna et continua sa route vers la stèle. Soudain, une jeune brune lui barra la route.

« Mai-San, je peux comprendre votre chagrin, mais cela n'est pas une raison pour vouloir détruire notre monde. » argumenta calmement Shizuru, fermement décidée à ne pas laisser l'autre jeune fille mettre son projet à exécution.

« Reito ! » ordonna Mai. Et le jeune homme s'élança sur Shizuru avec son katana.

**Cling !**

« Mai… Tu es mon amie, mais si tu cherches à blesser Shizuru, je ne pourrais plus répondre de mes actes. » déclara froidement Natsuki qui s'était interposer entre la brune et l'homme, en parant avec l'épée de son père.

Reito recula vers sa reine et attendait ses ordres.

« Natsuki… » commença Mai « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre ? »

« Non, c'est toi qui ne comprends pas, Mai ! Détruire le monde n'est pas la meilleure solution ! » répondit Natsuki, « Je t'en empêcherais même si pour cela, je dois te combattre. »

« Natsuki, je t'apprécie énormément, mais là, tu me gènes ! Alors meurt ! » déclara finalement Mai qui fit un signe à Reito. Celui-ci se jeta sur nos deux héroïnes avec son arme.

La louve et la renarde esquivèrent l'attaque et se préparèrent à contre-attaquer. Ainsi le combat débuta.

La lune s'était levée et durant la bataille, la rouquine arriva devant la stèle, elle y déposa les douze pierres Himes. Les gemmes se mirent à briller et à flotter tout autour de Mai.

Cette dernière entama une incantation.

« Non, Mai, ne fais pas… » La louve fut interrompu, lorsque son adversaire lui envoya une boule de feu. Un coup de vent puissant poussa Natsuki sur le côté afin d'éviter les flammes. La renarde se jeta ensuite sur Reito, la brise qui l'entourait tranchait tout sur son passage. Le jeune homme envoya une pluie de rocher sur la brune qui traversa sans encombre car elle tranchait la roche avec des coups de vents comme si c'était du beurre. Natsuki profita de l'occasion pour se diriger vers Mai, mais très rapidement Reito l'en empêcha en lui barrant la route.

Mai avait fini son incantation, les pierres qui tournoyèrent autour d'elle, se dispersèrent et allèrent se loger dans le cœur de chacune des statuettes présentes. Le sol se mit à trembler violemment. Natsuki se précipita vers Shizuru pour la protéger, craignant ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite.

Un rayon de lumière illumina la stèle. Soudain une petite fille aux cheveux violets apparut dans la lumière, du moins le haut de son corps.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et demanda : « Qui ose me réveiller de mon sommeil éternel ? »

Mai fit face à la divinité : « C'est moi ! »

La fillette regarda la rouquine avec un regard indifférent : « Encore vous, stupide créature ! Vous osez encore me réveillez pour me demander un souhait. Savez-vous que j'ai tué vos prédécesseurs ? »

« Néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous écoutiez mon souhait, déesse Mashiro. » reprit Mai sans la moindre marque de peur dans sa voix.

« Non, arrête ! Ne fait pas ça, Mai ! » hurla Natsuki qui s'avança vers son amie d'enfance, mais soudain une force invisible la mit à terre.

« Silence ! » fit Mashiro, « J'aimerais entendre sa requête. »

Avant que Mai ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle fut une nouvelle fois interrompue.

« Mai-San, réfléchissez, je vous en prie ! » rétorqua Shizuru avant de sentir à son tour une force qui la plaqua au sol.

La rouquine regardait ses amies et tremblait, elle n'était plus très sûr de ce qu'elle voulait. _Est-ce que je prends la bonne décision ? Mikoto…_

« Elle souhaiterait la fin du monde ! » déclara Reito à haute voix. Mai se retourna pour regarder celui qui était son allié. La peur se fit voir dans le regard de la rouquine et elle se retourna vers la déesse.

« Est-ce vraiment ton souhait ? » interrogea Mashiro sur un ton joyeux.

« Euh, non… Attendez, je… » Mai ne savait plus où elle en était, elle avait agi sous l'effet de la haine et de la rancune. Elle avait enfin ouvert les yeux grâce à ses amies.

« Souhait accordé ! » déclara finalement Mashiro avec un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage.

Tout d'un coup, les yeux des douze statues devinrent rouges. La terre trembla encore plus fort et violemment qu'avant. Les sculptures étaient entrain de prendre…vie ?

Rapidement, Shizuru se leva et sauva Natsuki qui allait se faire écraser par l'une de ses créatures. Ces bêtes féroces se mirent à se déplacer dans toutes les directions, elles n'avaient qu'un seul but : tout détruire.

Mai était terrifiée de ce que venait de faire, tandis que Reito éclata de rire.

« Allez-y, détruisez tout, tout, tout ! » ria diaboliquement le jeune homme. Trois des créatures était restées près de la déesse, c'étaient le serpent à sept têtes, un oiseau de feu géant et un loup gigantesque.

« Kiyohime, tue-moi, ces misérables microbes ! » ordonna Mashiro. La bête se jeta en premier sur Mai.

Mais nos deux héroïnes s'interposèrent et utilisaient toute leur puissance magique pour repousser la bête. Malgré cela, elles ne réussirent seulement à bloquer l'animal sur place, mais continuait d'avancer petit à petit vers nos jeunes filles. Malheureusement pour elles, la créature n'avait pas qu'une seule tête pour attaquer et elles furent assaillies sur les côtés.

L'attaque fit voler beaucoup de poussière qui se dissipait doucement. Quel fut donc la surprise de Mashiro lorsqu'elle vit que les trois jeunes filles étaient restées en vie après une telle attaque. Si Shizuru et Mai étaient encore vivantes à cet instant, c'était bien grâce à Natsuki qui les avait protégées avec ses ailes d'ange et de démon. Notre petite louve possédait une aile blanche et une aile noire, ce qui attira immédiatement l'attention de la déesse.

« Qui es-tu ? » interrogea la fillette désorientée et elle fit signe à Kiyohime de se retirer, « Mi-ange et mi-démon ? Comme cela est intéressant. »

« Grand-mère, cours ! » hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges.

« Non ! Jamais sans toi, Nao ! » hurla la vieille femme lorsqu'elle vit une terrible créature apparaître devant elle, une sorte d'araignée géante avec le visage d'une femme.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?! » hurla Nao qui courra vers sa grand-mère pour la protéger.

Dans le village pas loin de Fuuka, tout était à feu et à sang. Une créature avec une longue queue munit d'une lame à l'extrémité détruisait tout sur son passage. Et elle était accompagnée d'une autre bête avec des tentacules.

« Gardez votre calme et évacuez immédiatement les lieux ! » hurla la maire à ses citoyens.

Une blonde arriva et lui prit le bras : « Il faut que nous aussi, on parte d'ici, Yukino ! »

« Mais Haruka, il faut sauver les gens ! » rétorqua Yukino.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! J'ai entendu dire que la grande exorciste Midori était ici ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à courir.

« Oh, Kami-Sama ! Aidez-nous, je sous en supplie ! » priait une bonne sœur. L'église où elle se trouvait, se faisait attaquer par un terrible monstre en forme de cheval.

« Sister Yukariko, il faut partir ! » hurla le prêtre en entrant dans la chapelle qui était prête à s'écrouler.

« Shiho ! Faut s'enfuir ! » hurla un garçon blond qui regardait son petit village prendre feu.

« Oui, je sais, Yuuichi ! Mais il faut d'abord que je retrouve Akane-Chan ! » La jeune fille aux boucles roses se précipita dans la rue suivit de son ami.

« Fumi-Sama, vous devriez vite quitter votre demeure car deux créatures monstrueuses viennent dans notre direction ! » fit une ninja qui s'agenouilla devant sa maitresse.

« Entendu, Akira. » La femme regarda dans la direction du temple de Fuuka.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » interrogea Akira qui voulait presser sa maitresse de partir.

« Non, ce n'est rien. » fit Fumi qui suivit gentiment sa protectrice.

« Comme tu peux t'en douter, mes créatures sont entrain de détruire tout ce qu'elles trouvent sur leurs chemins ! » déclara une fillette aux cheveux violets, « Alors veux-tu oui ou non, faire un marché avec moi ? »

« Non, Natsuki… » interrompit Shizuru lorsque Kiyohime allait la frapper.

« Stop ! Si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, il n'y aura vraiment aucun marché entre nous ! » déclara Natsuki qui fixa froidement Mashiro dans les yeux. La créature se retira doucement.

« D'accord, alors dit-moi ce que tu veux en échange de ce que moi, je veux. » ricana la fillette qui était impatiente.

« Je… » fit Natsuki encore hésitante, elle regarda ses deux amies et serra le poing avant d'annoncer : « Il faudra qu'en échange, tu retires tes sales bêtes et que… »

La louve se tourna une fois de plus vers ses amies : « Et qu'il n'ait plus de démon, d'ange ou de humain, je veux qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une seule race… Enfin je veux dire, transforme tous les démons en humain et retire les pouvoirs de tous !»

« Marché conclu ! Mais sache que maintenant que mes monstres sont réveillés, je ne peux plus les faire redevenir de la roche. » expliqua joyeusement Mashiro, « Mais je peux arranger cela ! »

Sur un claquement de doigt, les monstres devinrent des petites lueurs rouges. Les trois qui se trouvèrent aux côté de Mashiro, volèrent vers Mai, Shizuru et Natsuki et les transpercèrent. Les trois jeunes filles sentirent leurs corps brûler de l'intérieur. Lorsque la rouquine ouvrit les yeux, une étrange marque rouge s'était dessinée sur sa poitrine.

« Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » hurla Natsuki en colère.

« Rien en particulier, c'était le seul moyen de faire disparaître ces monstres. Pour cela, il me fallait des hôtes pour ces créatures. » rétorqua la fillette.

« Ah non ! Ce monde devait disparaître ! » reprit Reito. Son plan venait de tomber à l'eau et ce fut avec rage qu'il constata sa défaite.

Mashiro eut un sourire mesquin à la réaction du jeune homme : « Si tu tiens tant à changer le monde, alors vient avec moi ! » Sur ces mots, le corps de Reito fut absorber dans le rayant de lumière d'où émergeait la déesse, sous les yeux écarquillée de nos héroïnes.

« Bon, j'ai fait ma part du marché ! Demain matin, quand tout le monde se réveillera, tous seront humains. » déclara la déesse qui à présent demandait son du.

Natsuki s'avança lentement vers Mashiro en murmurant : « Un marché est un marché… »

Lorsque la louve se retrouva en face de la déesse, Shizuru se leva et courra vers Natsuki en hurlant son prénom. La jeune fille aux cheveux de minuit lui envoya un grand sourire avant de sentir que quelque chose lui transperça le cœur. Elle tomba dans les bras de la renarde en larme.

« Natsuki ! Natsuki ! » hurlait frénétiquement Shizuru qui resserrait son étreinte. Ses larmes coulèrent sur les joues de sa bien aimée. Natsuki essuya les yeux de celle qu'elle aimait le plus au monde en lui souriant : « Gomen, Shizuru… »

Le corps de Natsuki commençait à se dissiper en mille petites étoiles de lumière sous les yeux de Shizuru.

« Non, je ne veux pas ! » rétorqua la renarde qui ne tenait presque plus que de l'air dans ses bras. Mai assistait impuissante à la scène et en larme. Tout était de sa faute, se disait-elle.

Natsuki sentait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de disparaître dans le néant. Elle s'efforçait à ne pas pleurer et embrassa une dernière fois la première personne et la dernière personne qu'elle avait aimée.

« Je t'aime, Shizu… » Et Natsuki disparut…

Notre héroïne, en échange de ses souhaits, avait du payer de sa propre vie ou plus précisément de son essence vital que la déesse Mashiro trouvait si spécial.

« Je pense qu'on se reverra ! » déclara cette dernière avant de retourner dans un profond sommeil.

Mai leva la tête vers le ciel et se demandait pourquoi cela avait finit ainsi. Elle fixait la lune ou plutôt l'étoile rouge qui se trouvait juste à côté de celle-ci et qu'elle n'avait jamais remarquée. Quant à Shizuru, elle regardait ses mains, ses mains qui quelques minutes auparavant, tenaient Natsuki. Les sanglots ne cessèrent point de couler de ses yeux, encore et encore.

« Natsuki !!!!!! » hurla-t-elle dans son désespoir.

« Natsuki ! » cria la brune en se réveillant dans son lit. Le soleil s'était levé et la journée allait débuter. Shizuru se rendit compte qu'elle avait pleurée pendant qu'elle dormait. Elle essuya ses larmes avec le revers de sa main. Lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entrez ! »

Une vieille femme fit son entrée dans la pièce et vit l'état de la demoiselle.

« Ojou-Sama ! Encore ces rêves étranges ? » déclara la femme en s'approchant du lit.

« Oui, Miss Maria… » dit faiblement Shizuru.

« Racontez-moi, si cela ne vous dérange pas. »

« Ara, vous êtes ma gouvernante depuis ma naissance. Je peux bien vous faire part de mes rêves. » répondit la brune avec un sourire, « Aujourd'hui, j'ai vu Natsuki mourir… »

« Natsuki, la jeune fille avec qui vous partiez à l'aventure dans vos rêves ? » demanda Miss Maria. Elle vit l'expression triste de la jeune fille.

« Ne vous torturez pas autant pour une personne qui n'existe que dans vos rêves, Ojou-Sama » reprit la vieille femme, « Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous préparer ! » Sur ces mots, la femme quitta la pièce.

Shizuru se disait aussi qu'elle ne devrait pas autant s'inquiéter de son rêve car depuis toute petite, elle rêve chaque soir d'un autre monde avec des démons et des anges. Tous les soirs, elle vivait la suite de ses propres aventures, comme si la nuit, elle avait une autre vie. C'est pour cela que la mort de la jeune fille dans ces rêves, la tracassait. Miss Maria était la seule personne qui l'écoutait raconter ses histoires, ses parents compte à eux, l'avaient fait aller voir un psychologue en croyant que leur fille était détraquée.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la rentrée scolaire et Shizuru alla à Fuuka Gakuen. En tant que présidente du conseil des élèves, elle avait beaucoup de responsabilité et était souvent poursuivie par un groupe de jeune fille en folie.

Aujourd'hui allait un jour comme les autres, se disait notre héroïne. Néanmoins, elle restait toujours perturbée à cause de son rêve de hier soir. La brune était plongée dans ses pensées malgré les bruits que faisaient les jeunes filles en rut autour d'elle. Elle fut sortit de ses rêveries lorsqu'elle aperçut une jeune fille assise dans l'herbe.

Elle avait de beaux et longs cheveux noirs et des magnifiques yeux émeraude. Shizuru fut immédiatement frappée par la ressemblance de cette fille avec la Natsuki de ses rêves. La sonnerie déclarant la fin de la pause midi sonna et tous allèrent en classe.

La journée avait été bien longue pour notre petite Shizuru. Elle décida d'aller se détendre dans le jardin derrière l'école. Lorsqu'elle surprit la même jeune fille qu'à la pause midi. Cette dernière allait écraser une fleur dans sa main.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire cela. » fit la brune. La jeune fille se retourna brutalement pour voir qui était son interlocuteur.

Shizuru reprit : « Les fleurs devrait être aimées. Elles éclosent avec toutes leurs splendeurs pour leurs courtes vies. »

La jeune fit ne répondit rien, mais était toujours intriguée de la présence de la brune. Elle parla enfin : « Qui es-tu ? »

« Je m'appelle Fujino Shizuru » annonça notre Kaicho, « Et vous ? »

« Kuga… Natsuki… » répondit lentement la jeune fille.

A cet instant, Shizuru sentit son cœur battre la chamade. _Natsuki ? Comme la même celle dans mes rêves ?_

« Natsuki… Quel joli prénom. » reprit Shizuru. _Ainsi nos chemins se recroisent, mais cette fois-ci, quoi qu'il arrive, je te protègerais, ma Natsuki._

_**Fin**_

_**(A suivre dans Mai hime)**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et voilà pour cette fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu!

Laissez-moi un commentaire, please^^


End file.
